


The bed next to the body.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Background Het, Background Relationships, Background Slash, Canon Het Relationship, Character Undeath, Coma, Complicated Relationships, Dark Comedy, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Injury, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Female Character, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Self-cest, Undead, Undeath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Donald Duck goes to the hospital and shares a room with a coma patient.
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The bed next to the body.

A duck rolled up in on a bed, he seemed to have a broken leg. There was two lady ducks with him. They both seemed to be worried for him. The one in pink started, "How'd you break your leg on a banana peel?!" The one in pilot gear answered for the man, "He's Donald, his luck is bad." The man in the sailor outfit grumbled, "It was a banana peel on a staircase." His vocal cords had a duck quack to them. I took my eyes away from the three ducks to turn them back to the veggie in the bed. Nobody was coming to visit other than me. Not after what happened. 

The man huffed and puffed, "I'll be fine! It's nothing!!" The pink lady disagreed, "You broke your leg!" The pilot pointed out, "Well, he's doing a lot better than his neighbor." I sighed, it was like she was just sleeping. Like she could just wake up any moment. But I knew my original was unlikely to rise for a long while. If at all. The room was silent, I could feel eyes watching. Finally the made up duck quizzed, "What's wrong with her?" I didn't bother looking up. "Vegetable." It was strange to look at my body so dead to the world but not in the mirror's reflection. 

The metal leg gave an awkward, "Oh..." I'm supposed to be the corpus. Not her, Not Fran. They went back to their own chat and worries. "So. I'll bring the kids to visit but I kinda need to sign you in." The moony coughed up. The pink coat in high heels stated, "I'll call Mr. McDuck." There was foot fall exiting. The two wished to avoid the scene, I knew it. A broken leg is hardly comparison to a coma for much other than a massive gap. Nearly comical. Leaving me and the drake in the room alone. "Uhhh, so.." The misfortune began, "How long it's been?"

I sighed, "Not long." He attempted to be hopeful, "Maybe she'll be out before me." My claws weaved between fingers. I chuckled, "That's what I hope but... You know they don't always wake up." The bird thought for a moment. I'd guess trying to think of something to say. The blue eyes noted, "You two look alike. Are you sisters?" The loon did look like the goose. I stammered out, "It's a little hard to explain but I'm her undead doppelganger." When I looked up, the duck was nodding as if that made perfect sense. Years of crawling my way out of my own abandoned grave should have made this whole, watching myself die in entural sleep thing easier.

It wasn't easier. I continued the conversation, "The Pretty number in the trenchcoat your girlfriend?" The adult man quacked out in surprise and embarrassment, "My girlfriend!?! Noooooo! We haven't even dated yet!!" I rolled my eyes at that. She wasn't my Franny but the lady was pretty. "You are lucky to have people to visit. Nobody will visit us but myself." I breath out sadly. 

The gent looked off to the door, as if in thought. He appeared to doubt my words, like as if he had an event were his existence was easily forgotten. I wonder how, after all his family was coming to visit.

The End.


End file.
